


Lessons with Nyssa

by restlesswritings



Series: Femslash100100: Zeros [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlesswritings/pseuds/restlesswritings
Summary: Nyssa gives Sara a lesson.





	Lessons with Nyssa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Lessons_ at [Femslash100100](https://femslash100100.livejournal.com).

Sara stood on the training mat. She’d only been in Nanda Parbat a few days, and today was her first lesson with Nyssa.

The brunette walked over to the wall in the training room and grabbed two sticks. Then she tossed one at Sara, who promptly dropped it.

The blonde bent over to grab the stick. As she did so, Nyssa took the opportunity to sweep Sara’s feet out from under her. “Lesson one: never take your eyes off your enemy” said Nyssa.

Sara slowly climbed back to her feet and grabbed the stick off the ground, her face red. She faced Nyssa, careful to keep her eyes on the other woman.

Within a moment, Sara was on her back again. “Lesson two: if you don’t have the proper stance, you’ll lose in two seconds” said Nyssa.

Sara groaned. “Aren’t there any lessons that don’t involve me getting my ass kicked?” she asked. She’d landed hard and it was taking her a few seconds to get back up.

“I’m afraid not” Nyssa said. Then a playful smile came to her lips. “But I must admit, you look very good on your back like that.”

Sara felt herself blush again as Nyssa dropped down next to her on the mat. “I thought this was supposed to be a fighting lesson?” she said.

Nyssa grabbed the blonde’s arm and held them over her head with one hand. “Yes, but it can also be foreplay” she said, before kissing Sara on the lips.


End file.
